thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Good Dinosaur
(The Disneycember logo is shown, before showing clips from The Good Dinosaur) Doug (vo): So you might be wondering why I'm reviewing The Good Dinosaur ''again. I mean, you saw me and my brother talk about it and rip it to shreds, and agree with everyone that it's absolutely awful. But...you know, something about that didn't feel right. I couldn't explain it, just, even though I was angry and I was laughing at it, something just felt a little off being so mean to it. So I decided to put it on and watch it again. And...yeah, it's still not good, but I have to be honest, it's not as bad as I remember it. I think all the talks of production troubles and the high expectations I expect out of Pixar really threw me off-balance, and when I look back on it, there is some stuff I actually think is okay. Story Doug (vo): In a very bizarre parallel universe...but, in some strange way, not bizarre enough...dinosaurs and humans live at the exact same time. While one dinosaur family tries to build a home, a little Brontosaurus loses his father. He has to journey along distance to find his true home, and along the way, he comes across a little caveboy...who acts more like a dog than an actual human. That's a funny idea. The dinosaur hates the caveboy because he blames him for his father's death, but overtime, as you'd imagine, a little bit of a friendship forms, and they learn to live with each other and help each other survive. Along the way, he comes across other dinosaurs, some strange, some...even stranger in many ways...who try to get him home, as the caveboy himself tries to figure out where his true home is. Review Doug (vo): So, yeah, it's already kind of an odd idea, but like I said, not one that's super-crazy. I mean, okay, dinosaurs and people living at the same time. It...it's odd, but it's been done before in crazier ways, like in ''Dinosaurs ''and ''Flintstones ''and so forth. The meshing of ideas in this movie is about as unbalanced as, well, honestly the backgrounds and the foregrounds of it. ''(Footage focusing on the film's animation is shown) Doug (vo): The backgrounds in this movie are unbelievable. Every single time I look at it, I swear they're real. I swear I'm just looking at this beautiful sunset and these real rocks. But then you just see these...really fake, weirdly-designed, cartoony dinosaurs that are just so distracting. I'm not gonna act like the CG in Dinosaur ''was anything great, but at least it kind of matched the more realistic background. Here, it's just so odd. The world tries to have some references to modern day stuff, like these kind of weird cowboy dinosaurs that don't ride horses, but kind of run like they're half-horse, half-cowboy... ''(Chuckles) ''It's so weird. ''(Footage focusing on the film's main characters is shown) Doug (vo): The young dinosaur gets really whiny really quick, and I don't think that's the actor's fault, again, it's just not an especially well-written character. The caveboy, at times, is a little interesting, but maybe that's because he never talks, and a lot of his expression has to be done through just his big dog-like eyes and weird movements, and, I don't know. There's almost something there, like when he sees other cavepeople, and they kind of do want to get closer, but they don't want to get closer, and there's no talking at all. It's just very atmospheric, and a scene like that, I almost felt really leapt off the screen and was really powerful. But, just something doesn't quite fit. (Various clips resume showing) Doug (vo): Maybe because there's not a clear vision of this movie, it never came across as anything that strong. But as I say that, I have to admit, it's not one of the worst visions I've seen, it's just kind of clumsy. It's like it needed one more rewrite...okay, two more rewrites. But they were on a deadline and couldn't get them in time. You hear stories all the time about movies that have terrible productions and go from director to director and writer to writer and producer to producer, and, yeah, I guess this is one of those movies and you can clearly tell, but at the same time, I've seen worse movies like that. It is still a very basic journey film about two characters that have to bond, and there is a lot of nice scenery, and starts of good ideas, and some quiet moments, and some scenes that are almost heavy, but don't quite hit. Final thought Doug (vo): So, yeah, it's not good, but I do feel a little bad that I was hating on it as much as I was before. Watching it again, there are definitely some positive elements, and the bad elements aren't as...I don't know...nerve-racking as I let on. I feel like a lot of people worked hard to pull something out of this, something that at least looked decent, and, yeah, it does look decent. Not great, especially by Pixar standards, but you can show a little kid this and it would be totally fine. So, I'll give it that. It's a totally fine little kids movie, as long as you don't really think about it, as you would most Pixar films. But it is a Pixar film, and we do hold them to a very high standard. So I guess what I'm getting to is, The Good Dinosaur ''is bad, but not as bad as I originally thought. ''(A scene showing both Arlo and Spot looking up at the night sky and howling at the moon is shown) Category:Disneycember Category:Transcripts Category:Disney Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Disneycember reviews of Pixar Movies